El cazador y la presa
by KriztWhiter
Summary: Desde mucho tiempo atrás han existido muchos tipos de cuentos que narran la historia de un amor imposible. En mi caso les contare sobre como lo imposible se vuelve posible. Aunque se toma solo un poco más de tiempo...jeje pasen y lean ;) espero les guste!


**Nota de autor**: hooolaaa de nuevo! no pensé que fuera a subir algo hasta siglos después (si si mi musa se toma unas largas vacasiones) bueno como soy nueva en esto de los fics quiero dejar cierta huellita lobuna por aquí (eso quiere decir que si sigo subiendo historias tendrá algo de lobos? xD nah tendrán de todo) :3 bueno el asunto es que es la segunda vez que publico algo y que agradezco de ante mano a las y los interesados que lo lean y amm es un oneshot admito que es la primera vez que hago uno tan largo (eso me pasa por andar resumiendo una historia que puede llevarse muchos capítulos XD) mis disculpas si ven algún error ortográfico hice todo lo posible con la edición pero ya saben u.u el sueño ciega pero bueno ya! Espero sea de su agrado y si no :c no me demanden soy pobre aww jeje un beso y! ya saben la oración de siempre "Ni MSGL ni sus personajes ni el perro del vecino me pertenecen cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura casualidad"

.

.

.

El cazador y la presa 

_Capitulo único_

**Autora**

_Nene-chan (Ne-Wolf)_

_Desde mucho tiempo atrás han existido muchos tipos de cuentos que narran la historia de un amor imposible. En mi caso les contare sobre como lo imposible se vuelve posible. Aunque se toma solo un poco más de tiempo._

.

.

Había una vez en los hermosos prados del norte una manada de lobos salía de caza, como era rutinario en las épocas de primavera-verano los cachorros pre-adolecentes de la manada de lobos eran enseñados por su mayores a cazar, ese día en especial soleado y pacifico se le propuso un reto a los jóvenes cachorros.

El primero en atrapar una liebre será el próximo alfa de los cachorros- decía una de las lobas que cuidaban de los cachorros –y! tendrá el primero bocado de cada comida que sea cazada y traída para ustedes- aclaro para motivar aún más a los cachorros los cuales eufóricos de la emoción comenzaron a ladras y aullar

Para diversión de sus cuidadores, la energía de esos cachorros y sus torpezas tratando de cazar a su presa más rápida y favorita los hacia cuestionarse de vez en cuando si aún eran muy pequeños para dominar el arte de atrapar una liebre

Paso todo el día y ningún cachorro pudo lograr atrapar alguna liebre, frustrados se fueron con sus mayores los cuales le motivaron para que al día siguiente lo volvieran a intentar, los cachorros rendidos volvieron a la guarirá para alimentarse y descansar, todos menos una en especial, esta aún seguía encimada en atrapar a la liebre, era la más pequeña de la camada y hasta cierto punto la más débil y por ende era la que más difícil tenía todo y quería algo de respeto ya que los demás cachorros solo se la pasaban burlándose y a abusando de su poder sobre ella así que, aprovecho cuando todos dormían y se escabullo de la guarirá se fue a dar caza a la susodicha liebre.

-traeré la más grande rica y rápida liebre de todas- se decía mientras olfateaba todo su alrededor- y tendrán que respetarme y poder comer rico siempre – se auto animo pensando en los ricos bocados que podría conseguir si ganaba ese reto e impresionaba a sus maestros

Paso gran parte de la noche buscando sin excito alguno, era de esperarse los animalitos a esas horas ya estaban dormido pero igual no se rindió y siguió buscando hasta dar con una madriguera algo demacrada y el fuerte olor de su presa

-la tengo- se dijo así misma asomándose hacia la madriguera lo que no se esperaba era que de esta saldría algo inesperado para ella

-grrr la niña vino de caza- escucho decir a un lobo que salía de aquella madriguera con el hocico y parte de su pelaje negro manchado de sangre – lo siento pero llegue primero- le dice el lobo con saña a la pequeña cachorra, la cual por su inexperiencia no había notado lo mal trecha que estaba la madriguera por el ataque de aquel lobo

Cautelosamente comenzó a retroceder mientras el lobo negro avanzaba más hacia ella, sus padres una vez tanto a ella como a sus hermanos le habían comentado sobre los famosos "lobos solitarios" y los peligrosos que se volvían por el hambre, y que nunca debían estar solo frente a uno ya que eran muy fuertes y capaces de comerse a uno de su propia raza

-yo…ya me iba..- apenas atino a decir la cachorra, en su vano intento de huir el lobo negro tomo una de las patas traseras de la cachorra con su hocicó y la mordió fuertemente haciendo que esta gruñera de dolor

-aún tengo hambre. No iras para ningún lado lobita – dijo soltando su pata y volviendo a atacar a la cachorra la cual se defendía como podía, aunque claro esto no evito que muchas de las mordidas que lanzaba aquel lobo le lastimaran su lomo, cuello y patas herida trato de huir pero se vio acorralada rápidamente

–te tengo…- dijo mostrando sus dientes el lobo negro dispuesto a darle fin a la cacería

Baam!

Un fuerte sonido de impacto se escuchó, espantando a ambos lobos y de la nada en la oscuridad del bosque algo empezó a crujir de manera tan tenebrosa que la pequeña loba solo pensaba en que de una u otra manera ya era su fin, pero no contaba con que una enorme rama de los árboles que les rodeaban cedería cayendo sobre su atacante, momento que aprovecho como pudo para huir con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban las cuales por sus heridas no eran muchas.

Empeoro aún más la situación al estaba perdida ya que se había alejado tanto del territorio de su manada en la búsqueda que llego a parar en un territorio desconocido.

Agotada y sangrando callo desplomada cerca de un tronco seco que ármenos le servía de apoyo para su muy cansado cuerpo

–voy a morir…- apenas dijo comenzando a soltar leves quejas por el dolor y el miedo

Paso un largo rato, el suficiente como para que la luna estuviera en el punto más alto del cielo nocturno dejando claro lo avanzada que ya estaba la noche, la pequeña cachorra estaba muy asustada y sus sentidos los tenia cada vez más desorientados, comenzaba a escuchar ruidos provenir de diferentes direcciones lo cual a pesar de su estado la hacía mantener alerta e inquieta, aunque sabía que si algún otro animal le atacaba esta vez no tendría escapatoria

Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar unas pisadas tímidas acercársele, cerró los ojos sabiendo que moriría allí mismo, pero no fue así por un momento su olfato reconoció el esquicito olor de unas de las presas que solían llevar sus hermanos mayores, abrió los ojos al sentir el olor cada vez más penetrante encontrándose con la mirada entre curiosa y temerosa de una hermosa y suculenta liebre de color castaño

-es..s….tas….viva…- dijo la liebre muy asustada se alejó unos pasos, la cachorra obviamente no quería perder la oportunidad de atrapar dicha presa pero su cuerpo no le permitía moverse, cosa que noto la liebre lo cual al cabo de un rato la volvió a motivarse para acercarse al lobo del cual sus padres ya le habían advertido y recordado una y otra vez lo peligroso que podrían ser, pero que ante sus ojos no era del todo un peligro aquella débil y lastimada cachorra de pelaje blanco, manchado de carmesí que escurrían de las diversas heridas del animal

Un poco preocupada y alentada por la curiosidad decidió volver a hablar- que te ha sucedido?- pregunto la joven liebre a la pequeña cachorra, la cual no dejaba de relamerse el hocicó poniendo nerviosa a la liebre

-me atacaron-respondió algo confundida por el interés que mostraba aquella presa que debería estar huyendo de ella y no preguntándole esas cosas

-porque? – pregunto nuevamente la pequeña liebre acercándose un poco más esta vez a la herida lobita quedando algo impresionada al notar los peculiares ojos carmesí de aquella loba "dan algo de miedo" pensó

-pues no se..Solo me atacaron –respondió frustrada por no poder devorarse al animalillo ni poder moverse- tu qué haces aquí?- esta vez fue turno de la cachorra de preguntar ya que después de todo en su estado no podría hacer nada

-jeee yo Salí a buscar pasto fresco, el mejor es cuando está apunto de amanecer- comento feliz por su descubrimiento

-ya…- "bueno no está prohibido hablar con la comida antes de comerla" pensó la loba antes de seguir su conversación por un largo rato con la extraña liebre

No sabía exactamente en que momento llego a quedarse dormida, solo sabía que en el momento en el cual despertó ya gran parte del día había pasado y tenía unas extrañas hierbas tapando algunas de sus heridas las cuales habían dejado de sangrar.

-que..rayos..-miro a su alrededor divisando a la liebre, la cual arrastraba con su asicó de envase, con cuidado lo llevo hasta dejarlo al alcance de la loba

-esto. .Cuando fui con mis padres y hermanos a tomar agua lo encontré- dijo respondiendo la confusa mirada de la cachorra- mi mama dijo que seguro se le quedo a algún humano y que servía para guardar cosas.. Y..- no continuo, ya que la loba noto que el envase estaba lleno del líquido más necesario para todo ser vivo

-aguaaa! –rugió medio levantándose y tomando del envase todo el líquido, del cual ya estaba demasiado necesitada

-ug…- la liebre se alejó un poco más al ver que la cachorra ya estaba lo suficiente recuperada como para ármenos levantarse algo que la volvió a atemorizar

-jaaa genial! –satisfecha la cachorra movía su cola, aun sin notar que ya tenía las fuerzas para ponerse de pie- gracias!- ladro contenta mirando a la atemorizada liebre –que?

-ya..estas bien…-dijo la pequeña liebre aun mirándole, hasta ese momento fue que la despistada cachorra noto que estaba de pie y que ármenos el dolor en sus heridas era soportable y sobre todo que tenía hambre, mucha hambre!

-si…-sus ojos se clavaron en la liebre que hasta ese entonces la había estado cuidando y con un rápido movimiento al cual la liebre no tuvo tiempo de responder, la atrapo, presionando con sus patas el cuerpo de la pequeña liebre

-no..no me hagas daño por favor- chillo aterrorizada, pensando en que debió haberle hecho caso a sus padres y no dejarse llevar por su espíritu temerario

-tu eres mi comida, nunca debes ayudar a quien es tu cazador- dijo la cachorra recordando una de las tantas sabias frases que decían sus hermanos- pero tú me has dado agua y me pusiste esas hierbas en las heridas cierto?- pregunto mostrándole los dientes de manera algo amenazante para la liebre, la cual por el miedo solo atino a asentir con la cabeza-entonces eres mi amiga –la loba quito sus patas de encima del pequeño animal el cual rápidamente se alejó de ella

-di..dijiste…que..era tu comida- comento desde lejos

-ya..pero siempre me han dicho que no debes morder a quien te cuida y alimenta y tú me has cuidado así que aunque seas mi alimento…y te veas y huelas tan rico no te comeré..porque para comer hay que morder y no debo morderte- dijo con inocencia la loba acercándose más a la liebre la cual con miedo solo retrocedía

-enserio?- pregunto

-sip enserio-ladro la loba

-lo juras?- seguía aún alejándose mientras la cachorra seguía acercándose

-lo juro –se detuvo al ver a la pequeña liebre acorralada contra uno de los arboles- los lobos tenemos algo llamado emprimar – comento la lobita sentándose en sus cuartos traseros al sentir escozor en sus heridas

-que..que..es eso?

-ah ni idea solo eh escuchado que es una promesa o algo así-la pequeña cachorra ladeo la cabeza tratando de recordad las cosas que le habían enseñado- tu..no me tengas miedo yo no te atacare

-va…le….entonces emprimaras eso?

- sip prometo no atacarte- comento una feliz cachorra dándole algo más de confianza a la liebre

-ni a mi familia?- se aventuró a preguntar

- waff tendría que dejar la dieta más deliciosa de todas si prometo eso-

-ni a mi familia…?-volvió a repetir con determinación la liebre

-vale…estoy en deuda contigo así que tranquila ni a ti ni a tu familia pero ya! Que como carne –gruño algo exasperada la loba-no liebres en el menú

-jejeje no se por alguna extraña razón eso no me hace sentir mejor-

-ah pero que exigente liebre eres estoy siendo caballerosa – hecho sus orejitas hacia tras haciéndose la ofendida- te agradezco que me cuides, te prometo que no comeré liebre, y que ya eres una amiga..algo raro pero no importa y aun asi dudas de mi? vaaa que mala…

-jejeje no dudo..vamos no te enojes – dice la liebre buscando disculparse con su nueva amiga, la cual no deja de hacer su puchero- amm va lo siento si me perdonas te llevare a un rio donde amm puedes hacer tus cosas de lobas?

-cosas de lobas? Dices a comer –le brillan sus ojitos- waff! Estas perdonada!

-si..Pero no..

-si ya se, no liebres –sonríe la cachorra adivinando lo que diría la librecilla- je espera te perdonare con tres condiciones liebrecita- la joven liebre se queda viendo a su nueva amiga dudando si aceptar o no

-uhh y cuáles son esas?-se atreve a preguntar

-la primera es me lleves a ese rio quiero pescado –dice la cachorra a lo cual asiente la liebre- la segunda es que me digas tu nombre..mis hermanos dicen que asi se empieza una amistad- la liebre un poco más animada vuelve a asentir- y la tercera es que me ayudes a volver a mi territorio..-esto último lo dice ya un poco más seria, la liebre apenas asiente no muy segura de poder cumplir esa condición

-te ayudare pero no sé exactamente a que territorio perteneces. Y mi nombre es nanoha- responde la liebrecilla

-waff el mío es fate y pertenezco al clan Harlaown no se si sepas de ellos..-

-etto yo no pero mis padres sí, siempre tienen pendiente sus movimientos para evitarlos jeje-comenta la liebre

-ah con razón son tan difíciles de cazar-dice con ligereza la joven loba siguiendo a su nueva amiga, la cual cumple con llevarla a cazar

-algo asi..Pero les preguntare así podre ayudarte volver a casa- con esto la loba solo atino a mover su cola como muestra de felicidad, lo cual encontró muy lindo la joven liebre

-ya. Entonces nanoha desde hoy en adelante seremos amigas

- sip es una promesa fate-chan..- así fue como ambas enemigas naturales, cazador y presa comenzaron una extraña amistad, así como nanoha había dicho en un principio pregunto a sus padres sobre el dichoso clan de lobos, el cual aparentemente todos le guardaban cierto respeto ya que era muy conocido

Pocos días después de su encuentro e inicio de amistad de ambas especie, llego el momento en el cual fate volviese a casa ya que seguro sus hermanos y padres estarían preocupados. Por alguna extraña razón la liebre pequeña liebre se entristeció a la hora de despedace

-cuidate- tan solo nanoha con un tono algo desanimado

-hey ni que me fueras a dejar de ver- cometo la joven loba relamiendo su hocicó- ni creas que el autocontrol y dieta que tengo para los de tu especie será por simple gusto recuerda que..seremos amigas siempre- esas palabras la decía con tal sinceridad que conmovió a su nueva amiga, prometiendo que siempre irían a verse en el inicio del territorio de su clan, para continuar su peculiar amistad y mantener su sincera promesa

-x-x-x—c

El tiempo paso y ambas continuaban con sus encuentros, para los ojos de los demás aquellas cachorras solo cambiaban como debía ser cada una sacando lo mejor de su especie, en el caso de la loba esta se volvió más rápida, fuerte y grande, toda una cazadora ejemplar de su clan sobrepasando a sus hermanos mayores y ganándose su herencia de futura alfa del clan Harlaown, en el caso de la joven liebre esta por igual creció y se volvió más rápida y sabia con el tiempo y la experiencia, se convirtió en toda una escapista para orgullos de sus padres, habilidad que en secreto agradecía a cierta loba que con sus constantes juegos y advertencias le había ayudado a aprender a defenderse de los demás lobos

Pero para los ojos de los demás sus cambios eran normales, nadie notaba la extraña dieta de cierta loba ni la peculiar fascinación de cierta liebre por los lobos, sus escapadas para verse ya eran más frecuentes así como su extraño lazo de amistad, eran más cercanas lo cual ambas a su manera y a su tiempo comenzaron a notar, entre ronces y que ponían nerviosa a una y palabras que atontaban a la otra, las cercanía de ambas comenzaba a calar más hondo en sus corazones

Una tarde cualquiera de invierno, ambas se encontraban en el lindero que daba límite al territorio del clan Harlaown, donde siempre acordaban verse, aunque esa tarde era hasta cierto punto diferente ya que cierta loba andaba muy encimada en sus pensamientos

-fate-chan que tienes?- pregunto la liebre mientras jugueteaba con las orejas de su amiga

-pronto sere alfa…-dice muy ida

-fate-chan eso es genial, felicidades! –dice con sincera alegría la joven liebre, sabiendo que la loba siempre había deseado ser una de las mejores en su manada

-si lose..- responde ida nuevamente, haciendo que su amiga se preocupe

-fate-chan que tienes?…desde hace unos días te he notado algo…rara…-comenta la liebre acunándose entre las patas delanteras de su amiga, algo que normalmente sería peligroso pero para ella ya era habitual, ese tipo de muestras de cariño con su amiga las disfrutaba cada vez más y a veces eso la asustaba no por miedo a que su lobuna amiga le lastimara, si no por saber que esos sentimientos jamas seria correspondidos.

-yo…mmmm..tu crees en la reencarnación nanoha?- suelta de la nada la extraña pregunta, dejando a su amiga algo confundía, lo cual nota y con unas lamidas en la cara de la liebre la hace volver en si- digo…eso, bueno en mi manada los más sabios cuentan que, cada alma que muere en este mundo vuelve a reencarnar, que tanto nosotros como los "humanos" vivimos barias vidas de distintas formas y…ash…- no continua ya que decide mejor perderse otro rato en sus pensamientos, dejando a su amiga aún más extrañada por su actitud

-vaaale ahora si creo que tienes algo raro –dice aún más confundida la liebrecilla- pero te entiendo mis padres han comentado cosas parecidas, aunque no entiendo del todo de que va o que quieres dejar dicho con eso…fate-chan.. algo te preocupa?- pregunta captando nuevamente la atención de la mencionada

-pues…es que eso de ser alfa trae sus cosas..y últimamente hay algo que me está importando más que ser alfa..-

-uhmm ya..me dices que es?

-es que no se por dónde empezar- se excusa buscando, la forma de quitarle el interés a su amiga en el tema lo cual es imposible conociéndola como la conoce es tan o más obstinada que ella cuando se lo propone

-pues empieza por el principio, a ver qué tipo de cosas trae eso de ser alfa? Y que es lo que ahora te importa más?..y porque piensas esas cosas raras de la reencarnación- bombardeo todas las preguntas de golpe a la joven loba la cual solo se le quedo viendo

-rayos eres imposible sabias?

-nyahahaha así me quieres ahora abre ese hocico y dime que pasa- nanoha se mueve de la comodidad que ofrecía las patas de su amiga, para luego sentarse frente a ella con sus orejitas extendidas y su mirada zafiro fija sobre su loba amiga

-pues para ser alfa no puedo serlo sola o esa estúpida ley está en mi clan- comento fate, viendo como su amiga se le quedaba mirando, en espera a que continuara para entenderla mejor- es decir hay un macho alfa y una hembra alfa en la manada- al decir eso la joven liebre sintió algo extraño, una especie de malestar que provoco cierto cambio su rostro y postura que a fate no le paso desapercibido

-ok…que mas?...- pregunto nanoha tratando de controlar aquellas sensación, ya sabía desde hace un tiempo lo que provocaba su amiga en ella y que ahora le atormentaban aún más al escuchar decir aquello de su loba

- pero. Aunque me gustaría ser alfa yo no quiero un compañero- la loba atino a mirar a otro lado evadiendo la mirada curiosa de su amiga

-y eso porque?..- nanoha por alguna extraña razón y muy ilógica embargaba cierta esperanza

Pero…esperanza de que o para qué? De que su loba sintiese ese extraño sentimiento que se supone se siente por un macho y no solo eso, si no por alguien de su especie? No, no..estaba claro que su loba no estaba loca como ella y aunque eso le entristeciese sabía que ese sentimiento. Sea amor o lo que sea…era totalmente imposible de llevar más haya

-porque hay algo más importante que quiero…-fate suelta un pesado suspiro, pensando que lo que quiere está muy lejos de algún día conseguir, pensamiento que provoca una cierta decisión en la loba

-y eso es..?- animo a su loba a que continuara la cual agachaba aún más la vista

-a….a…mmm…-por un momento fate titubeo en responder o no aquello, sabía que estaba arriesgando pero ya estaba en el punto en lo cual nada le importaba- a…ti…-dijo lo más quedito posible evitando ser escuchada

-que?- pregunto nanoha, no porque no haya escuchado en si no porque estaba claro para ella que sus oídos la engañaban

Su loba agacho aún más la cabeza pensándoselo un poco luego de unos minutos casi eternos, volvió a ver a su liebrecilla, a la cual le prometió cuidarla y por la cual había reprimió muchos de sus más salvajes instintos, la miro con decisión, enfrento sus ojos carmesí a los zafiros que desde hace tiempo comenzó a conocer y a adorar..y hasta podría decirse amar..

-a ti! – Ladro con determinación- sé que no..se puede lose…me lo he dicho una y mil veces que esto..es imposible, en todas sus formas por eso..por eso quisiera que si muero. Reencarnara en liebre o en alguna especie en la cual lo hicieras tu..para..poder…para..que esto… ug…mejor olvídalo – frustrada la loba se puso de pie con claras intenciones de marcharse- se que es una locura y te entenderé si de ahora en adelante me odias y no quieres hablarme- apenas avanzo unos pasos cuando sintió una mordida en su cola- auu!

- baka! – chillo con fuerza la liebre haciendo que su lobuna amiga le viera confundida- ese es tu problema existencial?- le enfrento- por eso andabas tan distraída?- dijo con cierta ligereza y emoción contenida

-hey aunque creas que es nada, para mi es mucho!- se ofendió al notar que su amiga la tomaba a juego o eso pensaba- que quieres que haga eh? No es normal enamorarte de tu comida! – le grito impresionándose así misma por usar o mejor dicho decir aquella palabra en voz alta

-je enamorarte – fate vio un brillo diferentes en esos ojillos azules, un brillo que por alguna extraña razón se le hacía incomparablemente atrayente- se que no es normal..que mi loba se enamore de su comida

- si, si eso es lo que te digo…- se detuvo al escuchar lo dicho por su liebre "le había llamado SU loba?"

-sabes que es más anormal aun fate-chan?- se acercó más a su loba hasta quedar frente a ella, uso su habitual postura en la cual usaba sus dos patas traseras para poder quedar al nivel en que sus ojos azules miraran directamente los carmesí de su loba

-qu..que..?- pregunto nerviosa por el acercamiento la canina

- es más anormal que la comida se enamore de su devorador-soltó una leve risilla- corrijo que la presa se enamore de su cazador…

-estas. Diciendo que…tu..

- sip mi fate-chan es tan densa que no nota las cosas que siempre le digo –confiesa con un poco de frustración contenida- no nota que sin importar los pretendientes que tenga a ninguno quiero, ni nota las veces que te digo lo especial que eres para mí..eres una baka muy densa sabias?- fate ante tal confesión apenas y logra asimilar lo escuchado "enamorada? Eh?"

-jee esto no es normal…-dice más para ella que para su amiga

- lose…no tiene lógica…pero sabes que desde un principio, esto nunca ha sido normal..- la joven liebre posa sus patitas en la cara de su loba mirándole- no debo quererte ni mucho menos amarte de por si…todo lo nuestro es antinatural

-je nuestro secreto mejor guardado –susurra la loba- si..yo. Hubiera nacido…

-shh no lo digas- le detiene antes de que siga- te quiero por lo que eres y eso jamás lo cambiaria – la joven liebre poso su pequeño y mullido hocico con el de su loba dándole una especie de beso en cual provocó que fate perdiera todo uso de razón

-mouu…-apenas susurro la loba echando hacia tras sus orejitas- mi primer beso, es uno robado jejeje-bromeo volviendo a echarse para acomodar a su liebre entre sus patas

- mi primer beso es con un lobo que me puede comer oww –contra ataco nanoha feliz de sentir el calor y la compañía de su loba

-ya..no seas cruel – comento fate acariciando con su hocico a la pequeña liebre que estaba acunada entre sus patas- entonces. Si tú me quieres. Por ser lo que soy…eso quiere decir que..- dejo la frase en el aire esperando a que su liebrecilla favorita respondiera

-que vamos a hacer todo lo posible y lo imposible para estar juntas por siempre!- dijo una emocionada nanoha

-no la verdad iba a decir que tienes gustos trans-raciales eso de que me quieres por ser loba es…ocuh!- no continuo molestando a su liebre ya que esta le había pegado con unas de sus patas

-baka que cosas dices, uno que se pone en plan romántico y sales con esas sandeces – dijo haciendo un enorme puchero a lo cual su loba respondió dándole barias lamidas dejándola algo babeada- eww y ahora tienes el descaro de babearme

-ni digas amas mi baba –respondió moviendo feliz la cola- y si…yo quiero estar contigo por siempre…aunque en esta vida..sea imposible juro que..sin importar las veces que reencarnemos, sin importar las vidas que vivamos, sin importar las especies que seamos.. ni la distancia o mundos que nos separen. Siempre te buscare y te encontrare…porque…mi alma estará unida a la tuya..por eso no importa que seamos – miro con determinación los ojos zafiro de su liebrecilla-ni si esto es imposible…yo te pertenezco en esta y en todas las demás vidas que me sean dadas…

-yo..tambien..te pertenezco en esta y todas las vidas que pueda llegar a vivir eso lo juro…-ambas se quedaron un largo rato mirándose olvidándose por un momento que el tiempo a su alrededor no se detenía

-je…recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-pregunta de repente fate

-uhm sip..-apenas responde nanoha perdida en el calor de la loba y en su olor, que a pesar que en un principio le daba miedo no dejo de gustarle ese aroma a cazadora que siempre tuvo su loba, así como fate disfrutaba el rico aroma a pasto fresco de su liebrecilla

- te había mencionado algo de emprimar lo recuerdas?

-uhm si decías que eso era una promesa o algo así verdad?-respondió sintiendo cierta nostalgia al recordar ese día

-sip pero era una cachorra y no sabía que significaba del todo lo que sentí ..Hasta ahora – sintió como su liebre se separaba un poco de ella para verle

-que quieres decir?- pregunto con su habitual curiosidad

-emprimar es cuando el alma de un lobo se liga a la de otro lobo o. Persona o. Bueno en si a otra alma. Y sin importar lo que pase, sin importar como este a su lado, ya sea como amigo hermano o pareja..este lazo siempre permanecerá y lo dará todo hasta el final de sus días…es un juramento que nace del alma y se dice sin palabras. Es algo que el lobo siente de manera inesperada, jeje solo lo sientes y según los sabios ese lazo es eterno y es inquebrantable..-nanoha al escuchar todo eso se quedó impresionada

-como..sabes todo eso?- atino a preguntarle a lo cual su loba solo sonrió moviendo su cola

-lo sentí contigo aquella vez que nos vimos por primera vez- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla- por eso sé que sin importar el tiempo yo te perezco..je..lo eh sabido siempre..y sobre todo lo eh confirmado hoy- nanoha sentía su corazoncito palpitarle al mil al escuchar esas palabras de su loba, se sentía en un sueño lleno de felicidad aunque sabía que cuando despertasen, todo lo que desearan hacer a partir de ahora, les seria en extremo difícil y hasta casi imposible

Aunque a sinceridad simplemente no le importaba, si era con ella, con su loba el esfuerzo el tiempo y el riesgo valía la pena, todo lo valía, como respuesta pego su cabecita a la de su loba cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por un momento de lo feliz que estaba

-sabes…- dijo ya luego de un ratito pasado en esa posición abriendo sus ojitos y mirando a su loba que aun permanecía con sus ojos cerrado

-uhmm?...- murmuro fate sin abrir los ojos aun, ya que estaba más que feliz con lo que estaba sintiendo y viviendo en esos momentos

- eres muy cursi nyahahaha –solto de repente nanoha haciendo que fate abriera los ojos confundida

-ah vaya tu eres mejor que yo arruinando los momentos románticos- exclamo con tono divertido tratando de molestar a nanoha

-ja lo dice la reina de las obstinadas –respondió nanoha contra atacando a su loba

-oii tuuuu esa si me la pagas- y así comenzaron una a perseguir a la otra entre juegos y risas olvidándose de lo que más adelante estaba por venir, ya que el simple hecho de ser amigas volvía todo difícil, no se querían imaginar el cómo, sus confesiones y nuevos sentimientos dificultaría ahora todo para ellas

Solo se limitaron a divertirse las hora que les quedaba juntas y despedirse con un "hasta mañana" más cariñoso de lo habitual

x-x-x-x-x

La noche había llegado y está en particular daba inicio a un largo y frio infierno, el atardecer había finalizado con unas nubes un poco amenazadoras, quizás pronto caería la primera nevada que cubriría todo, lo cual hasta cierto punto entristecía a cierta loba porque dentro de menos duraría un tiempo sin ver a su liebrecilla amada por el invierno y todo lo complicado que con lleva sobrevivir en esa época.

-tal vez no sea mala idea darle una visita ahora – pensó al ver como en efecto comenzaba a nevar salió de su guarirá, como habitualmente hacia sin ser percibida, recordando que su liebrecilla sin importar el frio que hiciese, le gustaba estar fuera el primer día o noche que nevara, así que con años ya conociéndola sabía perfectamente donde estaría, pensando en sorprenderla llego escurridiza hasta un pequeño claro en el bosque y en efecto ahí estaba su liebre

Sobre el troco caído en el cual la había conocido, esta tenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo los ya abundantes copos de nieve caer sobre su mullido pelaje castaño, que sin importar la época que fuera siempre se mantenía de ese color, haciéndola un poco diferente a los demás que en invierno cambiaban a un todo blanco

Su loba tenía las claras intenciones de darle un buen susto así que siguió caminando en su dirección inclinada casi pegada al suelo como si de cazarla se tratase, pasando casi desapercibida para su distraída liebre

CRACK

Plan que se vio totalmente echado al traste cuando piso una ramita seca que no vio porque la nieve ya medio tapaba la tierra del bosque, cosa que provoco que su liebre la descubriera

-ya te vi! – le grito entre risas al ver como su loba se quejaba con la ramita que cedió a sus patas

- va tonta rama- hecho un suspiro y dirigió la mirada a su liebre la cual por alguna extraña razón había dejado de burlarse al verla se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien- nanoha..?-

-fate…corre!…-apenas logro decir mirando en la dirección que estaba su loba un poco más atrás, barios lobos entre esto uno grande y negro que las miraba a ambas hambriento

GRUAAAA!

fate no tuvo que pensar demasiado la situación en la que estaba, ya que había entendido perfectamente y aún más al escuchar aquel gruñido y sentir el olor de más de su especies cerca, de un rápido movimiento se lanzó sobre su liebre tomándola del cuello con su hocico sin llegar a lastimarla y echándose a correr lejos de aquel lugar

Sus perseguidores parecían no rendirse y estar demasiados hambrientos como para simplemente dejarlas, pero había algo que la preocupaba demasiado a fate, ese olor entre esos lobos había uno en especial que se le hacía familiar pero no podía saber cual ya que en ningún momento miro atrás solo adelante buscando la manera de poder proteger a su muy atemorizada liebre

Su velocidad era buena, pero por desgracia la suerte no estaba de su lado, el camino por el cual le condujeron sus atacantes llegaba a su fin, unos metros más adelante en donde un precipicio bastante alto, aparecía imponente ofreciéndole la peor de las caídas al que por desgracia resbalase por ahí llevándolos a una muerte segura

Con rápidos reflejos soltó a su liebre diciéndole que se escondiera y escapara en cuando ella le diera oportunidad nanoha no muy convencida con eso ultimo acepto esconderse, viendo poco después como cuatro lobos aparecían, tres grises y uno negro el que más miedo daba

-niña…nos volvemos a ver –dijo con saña el lobo negro- después de esa noche jure que te devolvería el favor

-je yo no te hice nada como para que me debieras algo sabes…-respondió imponente la loba

-corriste con suerte si esa rama no me hubiera lastimado hoy en día ni tus recuerdos quedaran –contesto cortante el lobo

-el que corrió con suerte fuiste tu…pero esta vez no será así- con bravura fate enfrento a tres de los cuatros lobos que se lanzaron al ataque al escuchar la orden de su líder, el cual solo merodeaba sin dejar de verle y buscar algo de su interés

fate no cedía sin importar los ataques que arremetían contra ella, era una loba fuerte y acabo con uno de ellos con facilidad dominando luego a los otros dos

-sabes lobita por alguna extraña razón me da curiosidad saber porque no te la comiste – escucho hablar al lobo negro, perdiendo la concentración al verlo tan cerca de la escondite en donde estaba nanoha, momento que aprovecharon los dos lobos con los que peleaban para atacarla siendo herida en el lomo por uno de ellos

-grua!- gruño atacando fuertemente al que la hirió y lanzándose con todo sobre el lobo negro

BAAAM

Sintió un fuerte empujón y un fuerte golpe al caer de costado sobre la ligera capa de nieve que comenzaba a amontonarse, trato de levantarse pero unas mandíbulas presionando su cuello no se lo permitieron

-ahgg- gruño de dolor al sentir los colmillos del lobo gris presionar con más fuerza

-como decía –volvió a hablar el lobo negro, olfateando todo tratando de detectar el suculento olor de la liebre que estaba escondida y muy asustada –porque no te la comiste, ya la tenías en la boca-

-que..te..import…a…ahhgg- apenas respondió sintiendo nuevamente esos colmillos clavárseles con mas fuerza

-vamos garyuu no la mates antes de comerme yo a su mascota - nanoha escucho eso ultimo demasiado cerca para su gusto, trato de escapar pero no pudo evitar un chillido de impresión cuando justo en su ruta de escape se encontró con el hocico abierto y esperándola del lobo negro

-DEJALA!- grito fate con fuerza, zafándose de los colmillos del lobo que la mantenía inmóvil, haciéndose bastante daño en el proceso –grrrr- con las fuerzas de su creciente ira arremetió contra el lobo gris deshaciéndose de el con una certera mordida en su cuello, arrancándole un gran pedazo de su pelaje haciendo que se alejara chillando de dolor y agonía

-uhmm dejo que?...- hablo el lobo negro con algo de dificultad ya que tenía a una aún viva pero muy asustada nanoha en su hocico – eres de esos lobos raros que tienen de mascota, la comida..-decía mientras caminaba rodeando a fate está igual lo imito sin dejar de verse y retarse

-es mía déjala…-gruño nuevamente la loba- suéltala…o te arrancare ese asqueroso hocico y daré de comer con tus entrañas a los peces-amenazo tomando su posición de ataque el lobo negro imponente aun con nanoha entre su hocico solo le miro

- es tuya? – ante eso fate gruño avanzando con paso amenazantes hacia el lobo negro, el cual al retroceder un poco se percató que había quedado en mala posición ya que detrás del yacía el borde del precipicio

- dejala…- volvió a amenazar fate a pocos metros de saltarle encima al lobo negro..vio como este después de un momento comenzó a agachar la cabeza con intenciones según de dejar a su liebre libre

-uhmm claro…- dijo de manera traicionera, nanoha por un momento sintió sus patas casi tocar el suelo y la esperanza de ser libre cuando poco a poco el lobo aflojaba el agarre de su mandíbula en el cuello

El lobo negro casi abría por completo su mandíbula para soltar la liebre.

CRACK

fate sintió su corazón detenérsele cuando de pronto el sonido de algo rompiéndose se escuchó y la sangre comenzaba a empapar a su liebrecilla abrió los ojos como platos no creyendo lo que veía

-tsk pensaste que la dejaría eh –el lobo negro no perdió el tiempo y lanzo el cuerpo ensangrentado de la liebre por el precipicio- es un desperdicio ya que ni siquiera me gusta la carne de liebre jajaja – fate estaba desconectada, en completo shock y con una furia creciéndole y recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo- prefiero comer lob..-no termino la frase ya que recibió fuertes ataques de parte de fate

-maldito!- con un fuerte aullido entre dolor, ira y deseo de venganzas, clavo sus colmillos en el lomo del lobo negro que le superaba en tamaño y fuerza pero que a duras pena pudo librarse de ella- arr! te voy a matar!- los ojos rojos de fate estaban oscuros por el odio solo le veía a él…y la imagen de su liebre ensangrentada en su boca.

-jajaja inténtalo si puedes niña..-aun herido el lobo negro no perdía su orgullo, pero estaba totalmente acorralado, sus ataques nada más habían sido defensivos ya que si retrocedía podría caer al vacío

Ambos lobos se contemplaron ambos con su postura de ataque y mostrando sus enormes colmillos, fate sentía que lo había perdido todo pero su corazón gritaba con rabia reclamar la cabeza de ese lobo negro, de acabar con el

Sin esperar más ambos se lanzaron con todas sus fuerzas clavándose el uno al otro sus colmillos rondando por el choque del impacto hasta el borde del precipicio el cual cedió por el peso de los lobos y la cantidad de nieve, haciendo que uno de ellos quedara colgado del otro

-grrr suéltame maldito!- grito fate sintiendo un dolor desgargante en el pelaje de su cuello, que ya de por si estaba bastante maltratado, el lobo negro no tenía ni la más mínima intención de soltarla lo cual ella vio y sintió cuando el aparento aún más sus colmillos en su piel- grr bien maldito…moriremos aquí pero tu iras al infierno y allí estaré para hacer de tu eternidad la peor de tus penas!- rugió lanzándose por el precipicio junto al lobo negro, clavando sus colmillos en el con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban mientras caían

-x-x-x-

La oscuridad lo absorbía todo no podía ver bien aun y sentía como su cuerpo perdía vida, reconocía esa sensación, ya la había sentido antes, justamente la vez que se enfrentó con ese mismo lobo y estuvo a punto de morir pero _ella_ la salvo

"nanoha..."

Apenas abrió los ojos recordando donde estaba

"llegue hasta el fondo pero no tuve la suerte de morir al instante"

Recordó el porqué, el impacto casi total de la caída lo recibió el lobo negro disminuyéndole los daños a ella pero…de que servía tardar más en morir, si ya no la vería?

"ármenos. Aunque no puede protegerte… fui lo suficientemente fuerte para vengarte"

Soltó un pequeño quejido y trato de respirar, al inhalar sintió el peculiar aroma que concia bastante bien

"pasto fresco…"

Pensó notando también el característico olor a sangre..

"será…?" como pudo centro su mirada un poco más adelante

Unos metros al frente estaba ella, su cuerpo mullido y manchado de sangre después de que callera del precipicio quedo ahí

"destino..?" pensó

"ármenos podre. Compartir mi lecho de muerte con ella…" un suspiro se le escapo sintiendo el escozor las lágrimas que comenzaban a fluir por sus ojos

" seré tuya en esta y todas las vidas que tengamos…nanoha..siempre te encontrare"

Y con ese último pensamiento dejo ir los últimos suspiros de su cuerpo y su alma deseando encontrarse con el alma de su amada liebre más haya.. Quizás en un lugar donde su amor dejaría de ser tan imposible. Y podría estar por siempre junta

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mucho tiempo después _

_Preparatoria de uminari 8:00 AM _

El inicio de clases ya era marcado y definitivo en la ciudad de Japón, unos motivados y otros no tan felices iniciaban el inicio de año escolar como algunos solían decir "la eterna tortura!"

-hey testarosa y esa cara de loba muerta que traes- con cierta saña una chica de pelos rosas molestaba a una rubia que entraba al salón distraída

- no molestes signum tuve un sueño rarísimo- apenas logra responder la rubia sentándose en su asiento favorito desde que empezó a ir a esa preparatoria, le encantaba ya que podía ver el cielo y no prestar atención a clases

Signum su compañera de salón y de otras cosas no tan legales se sentaba justo detrás de ella dejándola por el momento tranquila al conocer su habitual "mal humor" de inicio de clases

Hey she Wolf –saludo una castaña de pelo corto con su habitual tono coqueto, fate tan solo atino a sonreírle – les tengo un notición -signum al escucharla rodo los ojos ignorando a hayate, ya que esta última era conocida por ser la chismosa más calificada de toda la preparatoria y claro que lo era si ella misma hasta inventaba rumores con tal de meter a los demás en problemas

No estoy para eso ahora hayate –respondió sin ganas fate

Uy la loba esta rabiosa hoy- fate gruño no le agradaba mucho que le llamaran por el apodo que usaba en su pandilla en hora de clases, eso podría traerle más problemas del que ya tenia

Bien chicas, chicos por favor cálmense daremos inicio al día de hoy –hablo el maestro llamando la atención de todos menos la de fate, la cual seguía encimada en la extraña sensación que tenía después de una noche caótica con sueños caóticos

"por dios debo de dejar de comer hamburguesas antes de dormir" se recriminaba mentalmente

Bueno espero todos sean buenos con su nueva compañera –tan solo entendió eso de todo lo que hablo el profesor, sin mucho interés miro adelante preguntándose quien sería la nueva víctima de la gran fate testarrosa la gran she Wolf reina de la preparatoria.

Hi! Mi nombre es nanoha takamashi un placer conocerlos espero nos llevemos bien!- dijo una energética chica de ojos zafiros que dejaron atrapada totalmente a fate

"que es esto..?"

Se preguntó la rubia al sentir esa extraño brinco en el corazón y un extraño nudo en el estómago.

"hambre?"

Miro a la hermosa chica y por alguna extraña razón se le hizo agua la boca

"quiero comérmela?"

Volvió a cuestionarse extrañada "o vamos no soy caníbal, pero quizás en ciertos términos pervertidos…si quiera comerla"

Tan encimada estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando la chica castaña se acercó y le sonrió sentándose a su lado

-jeje hola – dijo como saludo la castaña al ver que la rubia le ponía atención

-hola…- respondió esta algo ida

-amm soy nanoha takamashi..Puedes llamarme nanoha si quieres- la castaña extendió su mano cortésmente hacia la rubia

- mi nombre es fate testarosa puedes llamarme como quieras. Espero seamos buenas compañeras- respondió fate tomando la mano ofrecida por la chica de manera cortes también

Al instante ambas sintieron una especie de choque eléctrico que las dejo un rato perturbadas

"te encontré" pensó inconscientemente nanoha viendo los ojos carmesí de fate

-te encontré..-susurro para sí misma, a la vez, fate sin dejar de ver los ojos zafiro de la castaña, no sabiendo el por qué dijo aquello, tan solo se limitó a sonreírle y mirar para otro lado sintiendo su corazón latir al mil

"quien es ella y porque me pone así de rara" pensó sin poder evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa "se parece a la conejita con la que me soñé…ug hasta sueno furry con eso"

"que fue eso? Por alguna extraña razón se me hace familiar esta chica…porque?" pensó nanoha "tiene cierto parecido a la lobita que suelo dibujar o..ármenos sus ojos me recuerdan a ella" sonrió por igual

"no se quien sea pero, está claro que lo averiguare" Pensaron tanto fate como nanoha mirándose de reojo

Dándole inicio a una interesante amistad y quien sabe, si quizás después de todo si existe la reencarnación. Y la promesa de esos dos corazones de reencontrarse y pertenecerse en cada vida termine siendo cierta, que el cazador y su presa estén unido no por el lazo natural de matar y ser matado si no por el lazo más intenso, ese que une un alma a otra sin importar el tiempo, el cuerpo la edad, ni el lugar, ese lazo que nada lo juzga y todo lo acepta, ese lazo llamado **amor**.

.

.

.

.

(yo bien cursi eh?)

Pues con ese final casi me mata mi jueza hatsu ( te quiero hermanita!) a quien le dedico este oneshot joo! ella es una especie de veta para mi, con su opinión se me va el miedo y me atrevo a publicar pero bueno ahí tienes un nanofate prometido (ya lo otro lo cumpliré lueguito eh xD) :3 gracias a tod s los que se hayan tomado su tiempo de leerme, espero les haya gustado ya saben sugerencias, ideas constructivas, criticas constructivas, reclamaciones por haberles hecho perder tiempo valioso, todo eso y mucho mas ;) solo usar su tarjeta visa y marter cart e.e nah solo dejen un comentario :33 y si fuera FB les exigiera un like jejeje ya ya! Gracias por leer y espero verlos en la próxima (si es que mi musa no se va para Tijuana o algún lugar lejano u.u)


End file.
